


His Brother and a Parrot

by Glass Wolf (tlanon)



Series: Disillusionment Verse [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A scene from two perspectives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-28
Updated: 2007-08-28
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Glass%20Wolf
Summary: Bill makes an attempt to convince Percy to come home and while he's there thinks his brother is losing his mind.





	1. Bill his Brother and a Parrot

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. These fics were originally put up seperatly under Bill his brother and a parrot and Percy his brother and a parrot but they fit together since they cover the same incident so I put them up here as His Brother and a parrot

Bill, His Brother, and a Parrot.

Bill Weasley knocked on the door of his wayward brother’s flat. This had gone on long enough and after hearing about his mother’s episode with the bogart he had decided it was high time his brother stopped being a gigantic prat. He was a bit taken a back when Percy opened the door looking slightly disheveled and then frowned when he saw whom it was. He reacted quickly when his brother tried to slam the door in his face by pushing his way in. “Get out.” He heard his brother say angrily.

“Not until you listen to me.” He said turning to face his younger brother grateful that so far Percy hadn’t pulled out his wand. He really didn’t want to find out who was better at dueling. Percy looked away and stalked over to sit in a chair. He was about to start lecturing his brother when a large colorful parrot landed on his brothers shoulder. “When did you get a parrot?”

“None of you concern.” Percy said angrily. “Why are you here Bill unless our family has changed their mind about Dumbledore I have nothing to say to any of you?” The Parrot promptly flew over to land near Bill.

“Percy even if you are stupid enough to believe the ministry garbage the lease you could do is be civil to mom.” He hadn’t meant to insult Percy but he was still furious about learning that Percy slammed the door in their mother’s face. The parrot promptly said it agreed with Bill which resulted in Percy telling it rudely to mind it’s own business. Bill hadn’t had much experience with parrots and wondered vaguely if it was normal for someone to argue with one. “At the very least you could talk things over with her and listen to her side of things?”

Percy didn’t respond he just set there and when Bill said nothing more he merely pointed at the door and said “If you’re done please leave.” Bill was shocked he’d come expecting a row but instead Percy was dismissing him. “I have a great deal of work to do for the ministry and don’t need these unwelcome interruptions.” The parrot loudly called Percy a liar that resulted in him throwing a book from the table at it.

Bill decided to try a different track rather than acknowledging the weird scene he said. “Percy, why don’t you believe Dumbledore?” He knew from what the twins had told him he doubted Harry. “Charlie and I believe him and we have seen less of Harry than you have?”

The Parrot then loudly declared “Percy isn’t trusted by his family.” Its outburst caused a second book to be thrown at it. The Bird then landed lightly on Percy’s shoulder. “Talk to Bill.” It said to his brother before flying off as Percy had produced his wand.

“I do not have to justify my decisions to you Bill.” Percy said calmly and with a slightly dangerous tone as he slowly put away the wand. “I suggest you leave, all you are doing is wasting both of our time.” Bill was furious and slightly unnerved this was becoming a surreal night. He wondered what the bird had meant. No one in the family had ever said anything to Percy to imply they didn’t trust him. Deicing his brother was a lost cause he got up to leave.

“I hope you wise up Percy.” Bill said darkly as he left. The parrot called for him to stay and talk things out, but he ignored the strange bird even when he heard Percy threatening to strangle it if it didn’t shut up. Hearing the bird say that it loved when Percy talked dirty definitely made him quicken his pace.

When he returned to his own flat he wondered if Percy was losing his mind and had taken up experimenting magically on animals because based on what little he knew parrots weren’t normally that adept at conversation.

He knew their Grandmother had been a Black and while he’d never mention it to Sirius there had been stories about the Blacks being a bit unstable for decades. His father’s muggle fixation certainly hinted at possible insanity in the family. All together he decided not to mention tonight to his family. All he’d need was for his mother to start worrying over Percy’s sanity on top of everything else.

He hated to admit it but the idea of Percy being mental was slightly preferable to the idea that he really did believe the ministry lies.

The End.


	2. Percy His Brother and a Parrot

Percy, His Brother and a Parrot.

Percy Weasley was not used to kissing a man while he’d had plenty of experience with women both good and bad. He thought reflecting on how wonderful it had been with Penelope and how it had been slightly intimidating with Malinda Donaldson. He felt Elliot stir against him. “You’re off thinking about things again.” His new lover, or should he say friend. He didn’t know really want to call him anymore said. “Come on Perce just let go and enjoy the moment.”

“It’s much easier for you to say that.” Percy said annoyed. “Things don’t turn out well when I stop thinking things threw.” He wondered again why he was doing this. He had decided years ago to ignore the fact he was also attracted to men and just date women. He was about to tell Elliot to just find someone else when he found himself being kissed again.

“I know that look Percy Weasley.” His lover said as the kiss ended. “I’ve already told you next time you try to tell me to leave for my own good, I will.” There was no trace of humor in his tone. “I mean come on you were in Gryffondore where’s that famous bravery.”

“My brothers often said they thought I should have been a slytherine.” He said trying to joke even though that teasing by Fred and George had always hurt. He quickly busied himself kissing Elliot to avoid thinking about how strained things were with his family. He was just starting to loosen up and enjoy himself when there was a knock at the door.

He motioned to Elliot to hide in case it was a ministry worker as he opened the door hoping he didn’t look too disheveled. When he saw it was his brother Bill standing there he knew this was going to be unpleasant and tried to slam the door in his face. His brother forced his way in brushing him aside. He was furious how dare Bill come into his house uninvited. “Get out.”

“Not until you listen to me.” Bill said as he turned to face him Percy noticed his brother seemed relieved after stealing a glance down at his hand. Percy walked past him hoping Elliot had the sense to stay out of sight. This would be tense enough without his brother asking questions. He set in his chair and resisted the desire to groan as a parrot landed on his shoulder.

He heard Bill ask him about the Parrot and deciding to divert attention away from that dangerous line of questioning told Bill it wasn’t any of his concern. ““Why are you here Bill unless our family has changed their mind about Dumbledore I have nothing to say to any of you?” It wasn’t true there was a lot he wanted to say but he just couldn’t not after what happened.

“Percy even if you are stupid enough to believe the ministry garbage the lease you could do is be civil to mom.” He was furious at Bill’s insult and wanted nothing more than to hex his brother but he wouldn’t dare start a fight in front of Elliot as he never fought with family in front of guests. Bill went on apparently taking his silence as permission to continue lecturing him. “At the very least you could talk things over with her and listen to her side of things?”

 

Unfortunately Elliot took that moment to agree with his brother. “Mind your own business, you prat.” He snapped shooting his lover an irritated look before turning back toward Bill pointed at the door. “If you’re done please leave.” He wanted his brother to leave so he didn’t have to think about this. “I have a great deal of work to do for the ministry and don’t need these unwelcome interruptions.” He lied hoping Bill would just leave. Unfortunately once again Elliot decided to stick his beak into matters by screaming out he was lying.

Grabbing an old book from the table he flung it at Elliot watching disappointed as the bird dodged it. He was irritated when Bill began speaking again. “Percy, why don’t you believe Dumbledore?” Because the ministry said so he wanted to yell but didn’t he wouldn’t embarrass himself here and now. “Charlie and I believe him and we have seen less of Harry than you have?” He hated the questions his brother was asking because part of him knew he didn’t have good answers for them.

Elliot then decided to cross the line and loudly proclaimed “Percy isn’t trusted by his family.” He was not going to have that irritating twit airing what he told him in private regardless of how much he may or may not enjoy kissing him. After throwing another book at him, He watched him land on Bill’s shoulder to say to him “Talk to Bill.” Ignoring Elliot to pull out his wand got the desired result the bird quickly left Bill’s shoulder to move out of sight.

“I do not have to justify my decisions to you, Bill.” Percy said calmly and with a slightly dangerous tone. “I suggest you leave all you are doing is wasting both of our time.” He could tell Bill wanted to argue. He simply was in no mood. Elliot had brought up the one thing that hurt the most the fact his family actually believed he’d spy on them.

As Bill left with one parting shot. He was furious over the whole thing and when Elliot had to start telling Bill to stay he lost it. “If you don’t shut up, I will strangle you to death.” He yelled at Elliot who only began to tease him. Once he was, sure Bill was gone he cast a spell forcing Elliot to resume his true form. “What the hell were you thinking?” Percy said furiously approaching his lover who was picking himself up off the floor. He never got an answer because Elliot kissed him and he soon found another use for all the anger he’d been feeling.

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
